Mensajes
by Kanffi-Mor
Summary: Algunas de las misiones recaen en el equipo Elite de la legión de reconocimiento, a veces es requerida más que nada la confidencia y el equipo debe adaptarse a ella. Levi nunca pensó que algo tan trivial le quitaría un peso de encima y fue unos años después de la 57 expedición que logro comprender aquellas cartas que Petra le había dejado.
1. Implícito

_Primer Capitulo_

_._

_._

_._

Erd, Auruo y Gunther charlaban como cualquier grupo de adultos, casi podían hacerse pasar por viejos compañeros de academia y si bien la realidad no era tan lejana el punto estaba que en ese momento podrían ser tomados como cualquier cosa, menos soldados veteranos.

—Algo no me cuadra. —Aviso Gunther colocando las manos en su cabeza como señal de exasperación, habiendo dejado en la mesa archivos que no hace segundos estaba leyendo.

—Gran descubrimiento.— Respondió Auruo con sorna, llevaban quizá una hora reunidos.

—Pero no podemos colocar eso en el informe para el capitán.— Recordó Erd por tercera vez, en su mano reposaba un lápiz y de su lado de la mesa una hoja medio llena con los detalles que parecían relevantes de lo recabado

El caso seguía sin avances luego de una pista que simplemente los llevó al mismo lugar en el que empezaron, las esperanzas y de cierta forma la paciencia del equipo se iban agotando.

—¿Qué hay de Petra?— Preguntó Gunther observando por la ventana del restaurante, ellos se encontraban en una mesa ubicada cerca de un vidrio que empezaba en el suelo luego de una base de madera.

—Sigue fuera del distrito, en Sina.— Respondió Auruo casi de forma automática.

—¿Y el capitán?—De nuevo Gunther, mirando a los lados de manera detenida. Pateo la mesa, muy levemente de modo en que solo los de ese reducido espacio escucharán el sonido que provocó ese golpe.

—En Trost— Respondió Erd mientras anotaba algo más en el papel, terminando y sin mucha prisa se levantaron, ya antes habían pagado lo que consumieron por lo que no debieron hacer demasiado para poder salir del lugar.

Gunther había dado la señal con aquel golpe, estaban siendo espiados.

.

.

.

Peter estaba sentado en aquel escritorio de la pequeña habitación, habiendo pasado ya varios días en vigila comenzaba a considerar qué jamás terminaría de resolver el misterio encargado.

Por otro lado, Lesra aún no se comunicaba con él, cosa que le hacía preocuparse todavía más, pues no sabía que podrían hacerle de ser atrapada.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta seguido de un familiar ruido, uno que indicaba la llegada del mensajero del pueblo en el centro de Rose pues este pasaba las cartas por debajo de la puerta. Espero unos minutos observando la sombra detrás de la puerta, cosa que lo extraño y posteriormente un sobre fue deslizado por debajo de la entrada pero la sombra no se iba, así que espero.

Fueron pocos los segundos que pasaron para asegurarse de la ida del ahora supuesto mensajero, una vez se había acercado a tomar la carta con una mirada rápida logró darse cuenta de que la remitente era Lesra. Notó una anomalía en ella, parecía haber sido abierta.

—Nuevo récord— Musitó para sí para después tomar asiento en el banco correspondiente al escritorio de antes, abrió el sobre para leer el mensaje de Lesra.

_Saludos, Peter._

_Originalmente buscaba una reunión un poco más formal, pero me ha sido imposible. Solo espero que te encuentres bien._

_Por favor, cuidate, las cosas en las murallas están comenzando a ser más turbias, en realidad desconozco cuándo podré regresar. En otras noticias he conocido a un chico, su nombre es Richard Elein, parece ser buena persona y se ha ofrecido a mostrarme un poco sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar, del mismo modo me ha advertido de otras por lo que no creo regresar en un buen tiempo todavía._

_Cariño, solo te pido algo de paciencia, intentaré moverme por acá y quizá pueda conseguirte un trabajo así comenzamos a prosperar. Hace tiempo que no saludo a mi padre, así que igual aprovecharé el tiempo._

_Oí de unos amigos que me estaban buscando, por favor informarles lo que puedas y haz llegar mis saludos._

_Si no me olvido de nada entonces esto es todo, recuerda cuidarte._

_Original y presente, Lesra._

Peter volteo la hoja, y usando el espacio en blanco comenzó a anotar algunas cosas.

Primero, la inicial después de cada punto gramatical. Luego el nombre y mensajes implícitos.

_S. O. S. P. E. C. H. O. S. O, Richard Elein. Nos están buscando y comienzan a sospechar, debemos apresurar la misión e iré a reunirme con Erd para llevar más detalles. Muévete con cautela._

Lesra estaba acorralada por el tal Richard. No era solo un sospechoso ya, puesto que entendió que al colocar "Buena persona" significaba que casi no tenía dudas, quizá era la clave.

Al menos la fachada estaba funcionando y luego de dos meses desde la muerte de aquel campesino estaban a punto de dar fin a su misión.

Porque algunas misiones recaen en la responsabilidad del equipo Elite de la legión de reconocimiento. Porque Peter era Levi, y Lesra era Petra, haciéndose pasar por una pareja en busca de un hogar.

Levi colocó la carta junto al sobre en un cenicero en el escritorio y prendió fuego para quemarla, observo como el papel desaparecía mientras pensaba en cual sería su próximo movimiento.

_Continuara..._


	2. La fachada en Ran

_Segundo Capitulo_

_._

_._

_._

_**Dos meses atrás.**_

Los encabezados de los periódicos les habían sorprendido, siendo que parecía que todo mundo ya sabía quienes eran los encargados de resolver el caso menos aquellos que serían encargados.

Fue una mañana como cualquier otra, cuando Erwin citó a Levi de manera repentina.

—Supondré que todavía no te han informado—. Prácticamente lo afirmó, extendiendo el rollo de papel periódico de la mañana. Levi tomó el objeto con cuidado, examinándolo en busca de lo que Erwin le quería dar a entender.

—¿Qué demonios, Erwin?—. Preguntó alzando la vista hacia el mayor—. ¿Qué aún no me lo informan? Si la memoria te falla, se supone que las órdenes las recibo de ti.— No era como si le molestara en realidad pero si estaba algo confundido.

—Ha sido la población quien lo pidió—. Respondió Erwin con cautela y en calma, siendo sincero probablemente tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando. Y la policía militar cree que de no hacer caso podría causarse una rebelión.

—¿Por un simple campesino?—. Preguntó Levi sarcástico, analizando las últimas palabras de su adverso.

—Parece ser que era alguien influyente, ese lugar está rodeado de misterios y no me sorprendería que todos oculten algo—. Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir.— En realidad, siempre ha estado en constante rebeldía y de alguna forma se ha mantenido fuera de las reglas generales de policía militar.

—Justo cuando uno piensa que la opresión comienza a reducirse—. Levi recordaba algo de ese lugar, una ciudad sin nombre ubicada en el este de la muralla Rose, cuando vivía en los barrios bajos era el lugar de donde lo ilegal llegaba a ellos, solían llamarlo Ran, un nombre algo ridículo a su parecer, pues venía de Esperanza.

—No es la primera vez que hacen algo así, confiaré en que podrán resolverlo—. Finalizó Erwin, mirando directamente a Levi desde su asiento en la oficina.— Si necesitas recursos nosotros los financiaremos.

—Lo encontraremos—. Respondió sin agregar nada más en un tono neutro y llevando el periódico con su salida del lugar. Debía hablar con su equipo.

.

.

.

—¿Debemos hallar al asesino?— Concluyó Erd, observando el periódico que Levi le había entregado. Todos tenían un ejemplar y estaban reunidos en una mesa rectangular en el patio.

—Y arrestarlo, suena sencillo—. Murmuró Auruo, provocando que casi todos le mirasen con ganas de golpearlo, después de todo creían que el decir algo así solo haría que las cosas fueran más complicadas.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces, Capitán?— Petra habló, entendiendo que deberían comenzar lo más antes posible para no causar algún problema con la población. Levi se quedó callado, pues aún no había pensando en el plan a seguir y de hecho esperaba a que ellos pudiesen aportar alguna idea.

—Primero que nada, no levantar sospechas—. Sugirió Gunther y una vez llamó la atención de todo el equipo volvió a retomar sus palabras—. Es obvio que el asesino no se quedará en el lugar si se da cuenta de que comenzamos a buscarlo, además sería más fácil conseguir la información si nos ven como alguien de ese lugar o un turista.

—Ran es un lugar muy diferente a Trost o Stohess, sé lo que les informó por lo que será imposible acercarnos todos, quizá llegar con una diferencia de tres meses cada uno pero sabemos que tampoco es algo viable—. Explicó Levi, no deseaba arriesgar a su equipo por una misión de ese tipo. Ran no era un lugar muy seguro.

—¿Y si solo fueran dos y los demás se quedaran?—. Interrumpió una voz que todos conocían, quizá Levi más que nada quien solo atino a hacer un gesto de exasperación... Ni siquiera noto en que momento Hanji se había colado entre ellos.

Por más que deseara sacarla de ahí por mero gusto debía admitir que la sugerencia era algo lógica.

—Capitán, creo que es seguro que usted vaya—. Sugirió Erd—. Es lo suficientemente capaz para defenderse y parece ser quien más conoce el lugar entre nosotros.

—Gunther me acompañará—. Agrego Levi, todos notaron que no se veía demasiado convencido del plan.

—De hecho Capitán, pensaba en Petra—. Todos miraron a Erd nuevamente, en busca de una explicación—. Con el debido respeto a ambos, podríamos pasarlos como una pareja—. Paró, llevaban conociéndose desde hace un año ya, por lo que no deseaba ser mal interpretado, además siendo el segundo al mando esperaba que fuera tomado en cuenta.

—Continua—. Indicó Levi, en espera de lo que su subordinado tenía para decir, en realidad la idea no parecía mala y conociendo a Petra probablemente pensaría lo mismo. Dirigió su vista a ella, quien miraba a Erd en espera de que continuara hablando, su expresión demostraba que estaba en lo correcto.

—La gente no sospecharía de una pareja de recién casados que busca un lugar apartado para comenzar una vida nueva, quizá huyendo.— Una vez ordenó sus ideas miro a todos para continuar expresando la idea.— Identidades y una historia creíble, además podemos comunicarnos en código para evitar ser descubiertos.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—¿Ral?—. Levi miró a Petra, quien parecía estar pensando.

—A sus órdenes, Capitán—. Respondió la mujer con firmeza y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin duda sería algo arduo con tan poca información pero Levi confiaba en su equipo.

.

.

.

_**Actualidad.**_

Petra acababa de depositar otra carta en el buzón, iba con cuidado y esta vez era dirigida a su supuesto padre, quién en realidad se trataba de Erd, se comunicaba con él de forma distinta a Levi.  
Sabía que aún le faltaba algo de práctica para adaptarse a ese sistema pero admitía que estaba aprendiendo bastante bien.

—¿Ese novio tuyo no vendrá?—. Pregunto un hombre un poco más alto a comparación de Petra que le hacía compañia.

—Es mi marido.— Respondió de manera formal, mirando con exasperación al adverso.

Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero le sorprendía como lograba sacarle de casillas, después de todo parecía que el no se tomaba en serio la actuación cuando en realidad así era, Hanji creyó que el sería de ayuda para vigilarla en caso de qué algo suceda y ella no pudiera defenderse.

Aquel hombre era el mensajero, cabello y ojos claros, similares a los de Petra, sus facciones eran más acentuadas. Su verdadero nombre era Will, y por el parecido pudieron hacerlo pasar como el hermano de Lesra. Fue una coincidencia.

—Oye, hermanita...—. Le dio la espalda, mirando a casi todos lados en busca de gente cercana, solo había muy poca y no parecía peligrosa—. Últimamente mis cartas están abiertas descaradamente, no sé si reportarlo o esperar a qué se solucione solo.

—Eres un tonto—. Exclamó en respuesta, objetando por aquel apodo—. ¿Cómo se arregla algo así?

—Ya, sabía que dirías algo así... — Will no entendía la aversión de Petra ante su actitud, más bien no sabía si estaba actuando o si de verdad la molestaba. Lástima que no podía preguntarle así como así, además había pasado bastante tiempo cómo para retractarse ahora. Decidió cambiar al tema. —¿Esa carta es para papá?

—Así es, ha pasado algo de tiempo y deseo saber cómo le ha ido.— Respondió sencillamente, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Entiendo—. Fue lo último antes de que ambos vieran al cielo, ya estaba oscuro y debían regresar a sus viviendas.

Otro día más.

Los supuestos hermanos comenzaron su camino, y antes de poder separarse en cierta vereda no hubo ninguna palabra y el ambiente se sentía tenso por lo que tardaron en hacerlo; unos minutos en vigilia y ambos retomaron cada quien su camino.

Petra iba alerta, casi no había nadie en las calles y comenzó a preguntarse si el toque de queda había pasado ya, cosa imposible según ella puesto qué no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que oscureció.

Siguió caminando, de forma lenta y cautelosa. Sabía que alguien la seguía y justo cuando estuvo a punto de enfrentarlo escucho como un objeto cayó a sus espaldas seguido de un susurró de maldición... No volteó a ver ya y tan solo comenzó a correr.  
Ese sonido era el de un arma.

—_No puede ser tan torpe para tirarla así como así.— _Pensaba mientras corría, logró perder la vista de la persona y pudo esconderse detrás de unas cajas en la calle, llevaba una capa parecida a la de su uniforme, pero esta no traía el escudo y era de un color que la hacia ver más oscura—. _Lo siento Capitán, creo que cometí un error._

—Lesra Acon.— Escuchó Petra, reconociendo la voz de Richard.— O debería decir, ¿Petra? ¿Petra Ral?

Petra frunció el ceño levemente, esperando al movimiento del adverso.  
Su voz era algo distante en ocasiones, por lo que asumió, él aún no sabía donde se encontraba ella y estaba gritando al aire.

—Si... Sé que me éstas escuchando.— Prosiguió Richard en un tono algo lento, mientras miraba alrededor y se acercaba a unas cajas—. ¿En dónde estas chiquilla? Me parece muy peligroso que una mujer ande sola en las noches.

Richard empujó esas cajas haciendo que algunas se rompieran y tiraran su contenido, tratándose de algunas semillas, en ese pueblo la agricultura era común.

Petra escuchó el golpe al otro lado de la calle, él la encontraría en unos pocos segundos.

—Siempre he creído que un marido debe proteger a su mujer ¿Dónde esta el tuyo?— Interrogó con sorna, dándole a entender qué el sabía sobre Levi—. Oh, pero tú no tienes un anillo, fue lo primero que noté pero no había dicho nada pues me parece muy bajo que hayas inventado todo pero me preguntaba... ¿Con que fin?

Petra abrió un poco más sus ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar aquello... Aún tenía escapatoria, el pensaba que ella estaba sola. La realidad era que se había olvidado de usarlo y lo dejo hace casi dos meses en sus cosas del cuartel.  
Decidió salir de su escondite, con nada más que su propia arma en manos y encontrándose cara a cara con Richard.

—Esta bien, me has descubierto. — Dijo Petra sin remordimiento y con demasiada seguridad.— Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti... ¿Porque lo mataste?

Richard comenzó a reír, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Lástima que no vivirás para contarlo.—Su risa paro abruptamente, levantando el brazo para apuntar su arma a ella. Petra hizo lo mismo.

—En el momento que dispares la verdad se sabrá, tu decides. — Petra hizo una pausa, bajando su arma al suelo—. No preguntes como, solo será.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.— Interrogó con sorna.

—Ran podrá ser como es, pero la justicia prevalece en todos los lugares... Además, deberías investigar un poco. — Finalizó Petra, volviendo a mirar al chico, tenían la misma edad pero él era mucho más alto.

Richard tan solo la miró como si esperase algo más.

Petra observaba a su alrededor, en busca de una respuesta. Will ya se había separado demasiado por lo que gritar y pedir ayuda era imposible, quizá los ciudadanos no saldrían pues el toque de queda podría haber sido modificado... Colocó una mano en su frente, como señal de entendimiento de derrota.

A menos que...

—A menos que ellos estén involucrados.— Susurró, fue entonces que sintió el movimiento de un arma ser colocada en su nuca.

—No dispares, la chiquilla no miente.— Fue lo único que Petra escuchó, antes de callarse y ser cegada con un pañuelo, además comenzó a caminar a punta de pistola.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se supone Erd habría de reunirse con Petra, primero creyó que se trataba de algún contratiempo pero la falta de cartas suyas también significaba algo.

No tardaron en descubrir que Petra y Will habían sido encontrados, y no perdieron tiempo para informar aquello al resto del equipo y ahora habían juntado todas las piezas del caso, comprobando la culpabilidad de Richard Elein.

La misión era simple, Levi y Hanji se encargarían de revelar la verdad a la población de Ran mientras que Auruo, Erd y Gunther de buscar a Petra y Will.

.

.

.

_**Dos días atrás.**_

El Capitán Levi estaba enojado, de eso no habían dudas pero tampoco era el único que se sentía de ese modo.

Petra era una parte esencial del equipo y ahora podría estar muerta. Sin mencionar a Will lo de ella ya era bastante complicado.

—Esto no debería de haber sucedido.— Comenzó Levi mirando a lo que quedaba de su equipo—. Se los advertí, ustedes lo recuerdan, ¡Jamás debieron hacer algo sin mi permiso!

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, sabiendo a lo qué se refería. Intentaron dar con su paradero, alertando a la población y haciendo que la misma comenzará a dividirse; ahora era un descontento entre la eficacia de la policia y la división de poder en Ran.

—Levi.— Llamó Hanji, en muestra de un regañó—. No eres el único que esta frustrado... Habrías hecho lo mismo.

Levi la miro irritado, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas—. No soy lo suficientemente estúpido para arriesgarlos a todos.

—No si es ella.— Objetó, los demás la vieron algo asustados, ellos nunca se habían atrevido a hablarse de aquella manera; si bien era normal que entre sus superiores discutieran esto había llegado un poco lejos.

La relación entre el equipo siempre había sido diferente con Petra, todos lo sabían pero nunca habían dicho nada. Sabían que Levi se sentía culpable por lo que paso y no quería enfrentar que su error la había puesto en peligro.

—Podemos dejar eso para otra ocasión, lo importante es actuar lo más antes posible, no asuman que ella esta muerta.— Levi se había recompuesto, hablando con seguridad como si la conversación de antes no hubiera sucedido.

—Petra me envió una carta hace dos semanas, esta fue puntual... Un día antes de que debiéramos reunirnos.— Continuó Erd, mostrándosela a su superior y explicándoles a todos que era lo que Petra le había colocado.

Ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo considerando lo pronto de la reunión. Además, el mensaje había sido menos disimulado, claramente Petra estaba apurada al escribirlo.

En aquella carta ella daba información más detallada, después de todo Erd era el encargado de juntar la información y sería capaz de entenderla para no perder demasiado el tiempo.

—Elein era el sobrino—. Citó Erd, prestando atención a la carta—. Asesino a su tío por la influencia que tenía entre la población y tomo el cargo que ocupaba como gobernante.

—Por esa razón no encontramos nada, el objetivo tenía engañado a todo el pueblo y había hecho creer a todos que fue obra de la milicia para obligarlos a sus órdenes—. Intuyó Hanji de manera rápida, casi murmurando pero todos habían entendido sus palabras.

Fin del caso, ahora solo era momento de programar el juicio.

_Continuará..._

_**N/A: Debo pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, espero que su semana vaya mejor que la mía (¿?) y nos leemos pronto con el capítulo III.**_


	3. Fin del caso

_Tercer Capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

_**Dos meses atrás.**_

Los preparativos estaban listos, Levi y Petra irían al poblado de Ran con los nombres de Peter y Lesra; Hanji había sido la de la idea, nombres cortos y con las iniciales de cada uno al revés para no hacer tan complicado el memorizarlos. Además, habían creado una 'cortina' para hacer creer a todos que ambos soldados se hallaban en la corte de la Policia Militar para resolver el caso en conjunto a ellos.

—Petra—. Levi la llamó para hablar a solas unos segundos, muy pocas veces en aquel año él la había llamado por su nombre, cosa que hizo a la joven apresurarse, quizá se trataba de algo serio.

—Lo escuchó, Capitán—. Habló ella en repuesta, volteando a verle e indicarle que le prestaba atención.

—Sé que esto no estaba en el plan, pero no puedo acompañarte a ese lugar—. Explicó, dejándola algo confundida—. Hasta hace años era conocido ahí, es arriesgado si alguien me reconoce pues echaríamos por la borda todo, aún estas a tiempo de objetar y sugerir alguna otra cosa si no éstas de acuerdo, tienes mi permiso.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, Levi a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—Si piensa que me echaré para atrás, esta muy equivocado—. Hablo Petra muy calmada, volteo a observar a sus compañeros en la lejanía.— Ellos tampoco lo harán, además ¿Cómo cree que me he graduado? No fue saltando las lecciones.

—Jamás insinúe algo de ese tipo, pero... Espero no me hagas arrepentirme de dejarte ir sola, de cualquier modo alguien te estará esperando—. No dijo nada más, y comenzó su camino a donde estaban los demás, hubo un momento en que se detuvo para esperar a la chica.

—No lo haré —. Respondió calmada y con fervor para después seguir a su superior.

_._

_._

_._

_**Actualidad.**_

_Levi y Hanji irrumpieron en la plaza central del pequeño lugar, no tardaron en llamar la atención de una pequeña parte de la población que constaba de unos cuantos niños jugando por ahí que pasaron la noticia de la milicia en ese lugar a sus padres. Algunos mercaderes habían prestado atención y estaban comenzando a preparar armas en cautela._

—_Estamos desarmados—. Fue lo único que Hanji dijo, intentando leer la expresión de todos los reunidos—. Pero no estamos solos, solo escuchen y no haremos nada._

_Nadie en la multitud dijo algo, en cambio comenzaron a crear un círculo para rodear a los dos soldados, a juzgar por el tamaño probablemente toda la gente ya había sido alertada._

—_Mi nombre es Hanji Zöe, el ena... A mi lado esta Levi...— Espero unos segundos mientras la gente comenzaba a murmurar, Levi volteo a mirarla, habiendo escuchado lo que ella iba a decir—. Entenderán que nuestra presencia tiene un fin, uno que tiene que ver con la petición de hace exactamente dos meses._

_Casi todos se sobresaltaron, no creyendo lo que les decían y algunos otros parecían asustados._

—_Además, somos una parte importante de las tropas, por lo que desarmados nos hemos arriesgado demasiado.— Finalizó Hanji, dando pauta a que Levi continuará._

—_Hace dos semanas dos de mis compañeros desaparecieron en este lugar—. Levi comenzo a buscar entre la multitud, en busca de la descripción que la Policia Militar le había dado sobre Richard—. Solo los buscaremos y nos iremos, además hemos encontrado al culpable de todo este revuelo._

_Ahora los murmullos cesaron, absolutamente todos estaban expectantes._

_Sin duda ese pueblo era algo extraño. _

—_Pero necesitamos saber quién los representa, así podemos hacer un trato—. Algunos se mostraron indignados, otros tantos impacientes._

—_¡Dejen de perder el tiempo!— El grito comenzó entre la multitud y junto a la voz comenzaron otras más con mensajes similares._

—_¡Si, solo diganos quien fue!— Otros más apoyaron la noción_

_Un disparo sonó desde la posición de Hanji y de un momento a otro todos comenzaron a quedarse callados._

_Levi y Hanji voltearon alarmados, encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro corto, vestida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca, un moño rojo adornaba en el cuello, era tan solo un poco más alta que Levi y no tardaron en notar la imponente presencia._

—_He tomado el cargo con la muerte de mi padre—. Expresó para después dirigir su vista a Levi, pudiendo observar unos ojos verdes brillantes—. Nunca olvido favores, Levi. Te escucharé._

_La joven se volteó a mirar a la gente de su hogar._

—_¡Podemos confiar en ellos! ¡Por favor bajen sus armas!— Gritó y de inmediato la mayoría hizo caso, a excepción de algunos, la joven no se preocupó por ello._

—_¿Favores? —. Interrogó Hanji hacía Levi algo extrañada._

—_Nada que te importe—. Contestó cortante, recordando a la chica de nombre Rei._

—_Estamos buscando a Richard Elein—. Habló Hanji de inmediato, provocando que la joven misteriosa se exaltará._

_La vibra de hace unos segundos sobre la presunta victoria del equipo fue arrebatada tan rápido como llego pues luego de escuchar aquel nombre varios se mostraron confundidos._

—_El hombre al que buscan murió la semana pasada, en un accidente—. Hablo alguien en medio de todo—. ¿Él... Él lo mató?_

_Levi no dijo nada, dándoles la razón, no entendiendo para nada la expresión de la joven._

—_No fue un accidente...—. Expresó sombria, bajando la mirada pero recomponiendose casi al momento—. Han llegado muy tarde, si lo qué me dicen es verdad entonces no podemos hacer nada ya._

_Levi y Hanji se miraron, sabían que había algo raro pero decidieron confiar en ella._

—_De todas maneras dos de mis soldados desaparecieron en este lugar—. Inquirió de inmediato, el tono que usó era imponente y que les indicaba por más que el culpable estuviera tres metros bajo tierra aún no acababa esto.—Me temo que no me iré hasta encontrarlos con vida._

_Rei le observó con atención, sabía que Levi no mentía, además por su mirada podría deducir que la muerta sería ella si esas personas no aparecían._

_Mientras tanto Erd, Auruo y Gunther habían logrado escabullirse a una de las direcciones que según su información serían pertenecientes a Elein, no tenían pista alguna sobre si era la correcta pero harían lo que este a su alcance._

—_Chicos—. Llamo Auruo mientras señalaba a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un establo, ahí un hombre vigilaba pero lo extraño recaía en el hecho de que no parecía qué un animal se alojara en ese momento ni a los alrededores._

_La estrategia fue rápida, dejar inconsciente al vigilante y luego investigar un poco, esta fue la tarea de Gunther y Auruo mientras que Erd custodiaba que no llegase nadie por sorpresa._

_A simple vista parecía que no había nada raro, hasta que recordabas lo gastado que el lugar debería estar y la manera extraña en que los fardos de heno estaban acomodados, haciendo que pensaran quizá algo se ocultaba ahí._

_No se equivocaron y lograron encontrar bastantes armas y munición._

—_¡Ey, revisa en esos barriles!— Susurro Auruo a Gunther, pero cuando el último cumplió la petición no estaban listos para observar el contenido._

—_¿Qué encontraron?— Pregunto Erd desde su posición ante el repentino silencio, no podía verlos al estar de espalda pero a falta de respuesta acabo por acercarse a mirar atrás. Por unos momentos se quedó sin habla pero de inmediato reaccionó y habló—. No, esto es mentira... Es una broma ¡Tiene que serlo!_

—_Los ojos no engañan, callate Erd—. Auruo no hablo con sorna o ese aire de superioridad, indicando qué hablaba seriamente._

_En aquel barril podían verse varias de las prendas que Petra usaría en la misión junto a una daga y una cantimplora que también era de ella, eso no era una mala señal hasta que veían la sangre seca a primera vista en una prenda._

—_¿Qué hay en el otro?— Preguntó Erd habiendo recuperado la cordura y se encaminó mientras esperaba la respuesta que muy probablemente ya conocía._

_Miró, dándose la razón, algunos objetos de Will con casi las mismas características en condiciones que las de Petra._

—_¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!—. Escucharon a la distancia, dos hombres acercándose. Ambos apuntaron con armas, y como reflejo el equipo se cubrio detrás de aquellos barriles, no sin antes tomar Gunther la daga de Petra y Auruo la pistola de Will. _

_Erd por otro lado solo atinó a ocultarse, no tenía algo para defenderse hasta que escucharon la voz de uno de los recién llegados._

—_Tienes que ir por ellos, matalos antes de que los encuentren—. Ninguno dudo de a quiénes se referían y si bien les dio un alivio la batalla recién había comenzado._

—_¡Erd!— Grito Auruo cuando el galope de un caballo indicó un alejamiento._

—_¡Ya lo sé!— Pateó a un lado repetidamente para crear una salida provisional y al romper la madera pudo pasar desapercibido gracias a la estructura del lugar.— Nos vemos en la plaza y con vida._

_Erd salió y de inmediato fue por su caballo, seguiría al hombre que huyó pues probablemente lo llevaría a donde estaban Petra y Will._

—_Dramático— Susurró Gunther refiriéndose a las palabras de Erd, miro a Auruo en busca de alguna estrategia, al menos tenían la ventaja uno contra dos pero el terreno era su problema, ellos no estaban tan capacitados para ese tipo de peleas._

_._

_._

.

—Will, Will, Will...— Susurraba una voz insistente, el dueño del nombre algo adormilado solo atinaba a moverse un poco, no recordaba nada.

Entonces una piedra pequeña pero lanzada con fuerza le hizo volver en sí.

—¡Petra!— Dio un leve grito, recordando los eventos desde cuando fueron secuestrados hasta los días en ese extraño lugar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—. Mintió, no lo estaba en realidad pero al menos seguían con vida.

—Lo mismo—. Respondió el joven sabiendo que no era verdad pero su respuesta también era falsa. —Hay que salir de aquí.

Petra no dijo nada, al menos ahora estaban más cerca de lograrlo, comenzó a adormilarse...

—¡Petra!— Llamo Will nuevamente, todo el tiempo que llevaban encerrados se habían mantenido con muy pocos recursos, bueno, al menos quizá ellos pudieron haberlos dejado morir pero no lo hicieron.

—Lo siento... —Susurro ella por segunda vez en aquel día.

—No, Petra no te preocupes—. Realmente no tenía idea de que hacer ante esa reacción, después de todo a él solo le enseñaron a hacerlo de cerca y no como si contará con algún poder telepático.— Saldremos de aquí.

—Oye... ¿Puedes revisar tus lazos?— Preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que los suyos estaban algo flojos.

—Lo he intentado, pero creo que me tienen algún tipo de rencor —. Exclamó en tono bromista, dándose cuenta de que no estaban lo suficiente apretados ya pero tampoco podía liberarse y era por el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo no recordaba a alguien apretandolos.

—Espero que tengas buena vista—. Dijo Petra y Will no entendió a qué se refería hasta que la vio darle la espalda así sentada como estaba y ella le explicó.— Tienes que decirme a dónde moverme, quizá pueda librarme y una vez hecho eso lo demás tendría que ser sencillo...

—Mano izquierda, en el nudo cerca del índice mueve unos treinta grados.—Fue lo único que Will dijo, sabía que llevaría tiempo pero era una apuesta más o menos segura—. ¿Entiendes?

La respuesta llegó en el éxito de la acción, bueno, ahora faltaban unos cuantos movimientos más.

_._

_._

.

Erd había logrado llegar a una propiedad extraña, una pequeña casa con algo parecido a una bodega, al ver al hombre qué seguía entrar ahí supuso que podría ser la ubicación de Petra y Will por lo qué se acerco de manera sigilosa.

Una mala idea cuándo casi recibió un balazo de la misma persona, quien sabe desde que momento sabía que él se encontraba ahí. Erd se acerco y logró desarmarlo con un movimiento aprendido en la academia pero en respuesta recibió una patada en la pierna, él respondió intentando inmovilizando al adverso sin mucho éxito.

Creyó verse en problemas cuando distinguió otras dos figuras por lo que recibió una especie de impulso producto de la adrenalina del susto para apretar el cuello de su rival y arrebatarle el aire sin matarlo. Al momento se separó de él y se preparó para encarar a los recién llegados.

—¿Erd?—El alivio apareció al reconocer aquella voz aún si la dueña apuntaba con un arma en su dirección.

El rubio no pudo responder pues pronto ella disparo, se asustó pero al mirar logró darse cuenta de que ella había apuntado con certeza cerca del hombre con el que peleó y que ahora estaba inconsciente.

—Se supone que yo vendría a salvarlos...— Susurro con fingida frustración, la verdad es que se alegraba de que ellos estuvieran con vida y aparentemente a salvo.

—¿Qué hacen en este lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?— Interrogó Will, observando a sus compañeros.

—Se los explicaré en el camino—. Respondió Erd con firmeza y dándose la vuelta, siendo sorprendido por Petra quién colocó una mano en su espalda para llamar su atención.

—En realidad nosotros debemos de hablar. — Ella hablaba en serio y cuando Erd volteo se sorprendió por su expresión.

Parecía determinada y preocupada de cierta forma.

_._

_._

_._

Rei, Hanji, Levi y un chico que se presentó como el prometido de la primera estaban en la plaza principal, dentro de una casa-habitación poniéndose al tanto de los datos del caso.

—¿Solo han venido ustedes dos?— Interrogó Rei, observando a ambos soldados frente a ella.

—No, otros dos están buscando a mis subordinados—. Rei se mostró algo molesta, después de todo en ningún momento se había enterado de esa llegada.

—No le gusta que le oculten las cosas —. Explico el chico observando a la misma dirección que ella.

—Felicidades, a mi tampoco me agrada no saber el paradero de los desaparecidos—. Indicó Levi en respuesta, había algo en aquel joven que no le agradaba y no estaba de humor para disimularlo por lo que Hanji le dio una leve patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Tienen alguna foto de ellos? Podríamos preguntar en los alrededores, pero eso llevaría algo de tiempo...—Rei sabía que no era una opción si quería ayudarlos pero no perdió la oportunidad, quizá a él se le ocurría algo mejor.

Justo cuando Levi estuvo a punto de responder alguien llamó a la puerta, parecía urgente pues la persona detrás no espero a que alguien abriese la puerta. Rei reconoció al recién llegado como un ayudante de su prometido, quien estaba a cargo de la seguridad.

—Han atacado una de las propiedades cercanas, es todo lo que sabemos—. Como si fuera un reflejo la chica se levantó, pero fue detenida por su pareja.

—Yo me encargo, quédate con ellos—. Explico mirándola fijamente, apartando la mirada cuando se acercó al recién llegado.

—Gracias Hann—. Respondió Rei, mirándole hasta que el joven cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación. Hanji y Levi no perdieron detalle en sus acciones, sabían que era probable que aquellos disturbios fueran causa de Erd, Auruo y Gunther, pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Cómo se rigen en este lugar? ¿Por qué es diferente a otros?.— Comenzó Hanji, con más interés que curiosidad.

—Estoy aquí desde que tengo memoria.— Comenzó ella, coloco sus manos en su barbilla como intentando recordar—. En realidad esto tiene más tiempo del que parece, generalmente depositamos la confianza en una persona, esa persona en otra y sucesivamente... Sé que suena tonto, pero funciona.

—¿Ese tal Hann es el siguiente?.— Inquirió Hanji, observando a su adversa mientras Levi pensaba en una alternativa para continuar avanzando en su situación, por el momento la prioridad era encontrar al resto de su equipo pero le costaba pensar.

—Si muero antes de tener hijos, probablemente si—. Explico simplemente, Hanji se confundió con aquella respuesta y Rei no tardo mucho en continuar hablando—. Quiero decir, prefiero dejar mi voto a ellos.

Levi la miro confundido, recordando el día en que conoció a la chica, si bien había pasado tiempo no le sorprendió del todo cuanto había cambiado conforme a su mentalidad.

—¿Significa que tu decisión vale más?—. Infirió Hanji, siendo que la joven había mencionado algo sobre la confianza en el lugar.

—Así es—. Respondió simplemente, cuando iba a agregar algo más volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez parecía ser alguien paciente pues nadie entro sin que abrieran.

Fue Zöe quien se levanto a contestar, encontrándose con Gunther y Auruo.

—¿El capitán?—. Preguntaron a la vez que fue difícil distinguir sus palabras debido a lo agitados qué parecían.

Levi se levanto de inmediato al escuchar esas voces conocidas, no perdió segundo en ir tras ellos.

—Los encontramos—. Informaron de buen humor y sonriendo de modo triunfal que le hizo saber ellos estaban bien.

Levi solo asintió con tranquilidad, al menos parecía haber terminado de la mejor manera.

—¿En dónde están?—. Interrogó Hanji, siendo interrumpida por la llegada de otras personas que no reconoció de inmediato pero su presencia hizo que Rei se pusiera alerta.

—¿Dónde esta Hann?—. Todo quedó en silencio, la voz de la chica fue lo único que logro escucharse y la respuesta pareció obvia cuando un disparo resonó a la distancia.

_Continuará..._

_**No les pido que me disculpen por tardar, no lo merezco.**_


	4. Confianza

_Cuarto capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

_**Hace algunos años…**_

Había tres jóvenes fuera de la cantina, no por ser menores, puesto que si bien uno de ellos si lo era los otros dos se debaten sobre entrar al lugar.

Rei los miraba exasperada, ella era la menor y odiaba la falsa actuación de su primo para hacerle creer que no quería entrar, esa era la misma historia, se quedaban quizá unos diez minutos supuestamente analizando si valía la pena ir con sus amigos y dejarla a ella afuera o irse.

Claro que la respuesta es obvia, y eso lo demostró cuando con una mirada le dijo "No te muevas de aquí" antes de perderse entrando al lugar seguido de otra persona, misma que no se molestó en recordar su nombre.

Rei se sentó, acostumbrada a ese escenario y solo miro adelante, pensando cosas triviales que seguramente olvidaría al dia siguiente.

Las horas pasaron, ella estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en vigilia por bastante tiempo por lo que si bien parecía perdida la verdad era que estaba más alerta que nunca, y eso lo demostró cuando de inmediato captó un movimiento a su lado y se levanto sin perder tiempo, la otra persona se puso alerta también y alzó

las manos como son de paz, Rei se molestó ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella…?

—Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Tú eres Rei, cierto?—. Preguntó la voz, misma que por el sonido parecía ser de un hombre joven.

—Estas en lo correcto, ¿Necesitas…?—. Prosiguió Rei en respuesta, adoptando una pose de desinterés.

—Nada realmente, vine a buscar a mi hermano—. Respondió cordialmente sin perder detalle de su adversa, ella era muy conocida, después de todo era la hija del actual gobernante.

—No está conmigo si es lo que preguntas—. Dijo Rei, sin entender porque él estaba hablando con ella en primer lugar.

—Nunca insinué eso, además, está más claro de lo que crees—. El joven se acercó y cuidadosamente la tomó de los hombros y procedió a darle una ligera vuelta para hacerla ver por la ventana de la cantina, ahí estaba su primo junto a sus otros amigos y asumió que uno de ellos sería el hermano del desconocido.

—Me mataba la duda, gracias—. Irónica, y en sorna como ella solía hacerlo, tomó distancia del tipo y regreso su mirada adelante, donde estaba hace segundos.

—Vamos, no seas así… Rei—. Esa última palabra la entonó lentamente, sabiendo que a la chica probablemente la molestaría.

—Soy como se me da la gana—. Finalizó sabiendo lo que el tipo hacia, y solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que él siguió la charla.

—Mi nombre es Hann, recuerdalo porque nos seguiremos viendo—. Pronunció al final, cambiando por completo su tono de voz a uno más amigable y dio una palmada a la chica antes de entrar a la cantina.

—Que tipo tan extraño—. Pronunció Rei antes de volver a sentarse, su primo no saldria aún y ella no podía irse. Pensó un poco en el chico que al parecer era mayor a ella, pero imagino que como otros amigos de su primo pronto lo olvidaría.

.

.

.

_**Actualidad.**_

Rei no había perdido tiempo al correr en dirección al disparó, no estaba tan lejos, pero pronto fue alcanzada por Gunther que la había seguido con el caballo, Rei se subió y le indico a donde debía ir. Detrás de ellos estaba Hanji y Levi en sus respectivos caballos, Auruo y los dos hombres que según parecía estaban con Hann antes del disparo.

Rei estaba asustada pero no lo demostró, el disparo anunció el peor escenario para ella, creyendo muerto a su prometido. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que tan importante era para ella, y por más que intentaba alejar malos pensamientos estos se interponen en su camino.

—¡Ve más rápido, por favor!—. Imploro a Gunther, quien sabía lo agitada que la chica estaba, ni siquiera sabía quién era pero el capitán le había ordenado alcanzarla.

Detrás Levi se volteo para ver a Auruo.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando?—. Grito para ser escuchado, si, le habían dicho que encontraron a los desaparecidos, pero debía haber una buena explicación para que ellos no estuvieran con ellos en ese momento.

—Esto es más que un solo asesino—. Empezó Auruo, haciendo una pausa para ordenar sus palabras. —Debemos apresurarnos a llegar donde Petra, que probablemente es a donde la otra se dirige que si no me equivoco es Rei ¿Verdad?.

Levi asintió dándole la razón, al regresar su vista adelante estuvo a tiempo de ver una vivienda en ruinas, donde pronto Rei bajó del caballo y corrió ahí. Levi y los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, y al acercarse la escena era bastante comprometedora.

Ahí estaba Erd y Petra, ella apuntando con un arma a Hann y él haciendo lo mismo, a Erd. Ninguno notó la presencia de los demás, pero una señal a lo lejos le hizo saber que debía comenzar.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—. Interrogó Petra en un tono de reclamo, dando más firmeza a su agarre en el arma. —¿Qué necesidad había de matarlos?—. Finalizo ella..

—Jamás lo entenderían, gente de ciudades mediocres que no saben lo que significa llevar un pueblo a la paz—. Comenzó a hablar.—Todo esto iba bastante bien hasta que llegaron, solo debíamos matar al viejo y pronto el mediocre de Richard tomaría el poder, si bien era de esperar que nos traicionara yo ya tenía un plan.

—Matarlo y luego a tu prometida, ¿No? Así asegurabas el poder para ti—. Agregó Petra, acercándose a Hann con pasos lentos y amenazantes. —Lastima que no creíste que alguien lo descubriría.

—No es tan simple, debía ser en el momento adecuado, cuando no quedará otra opción en fila más que yo, todos se tragaron que Richard falleció en el accidente y era sencillo hacer que pensarán lo mismo si ella moría—. Admitió Hann, haciendo una pausa—. Eres astuta, pero de nada sirve que lo sepas si jamás podrás decirle a todos, soy compasivo y dejaré que no mueras con la duda.

—Nunca pensé en decir nada, si lo hacías tú sería más creíble—. Exclamó Petra con una sonrisa y un tono serio. —Pero sabemos que nunca lo harías. por lo que decidimos ayudarte un poco.

—¿Crees que iré y diré todo así como así? Estás demasiado equivocada—. Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir el frío de una especie de esfera en su nuca, seguido de algo filoso en la parte de su espalda.

—No en realidad—. Dijo Rei, a espaldas de Hann apuntándole con su arma a quemarropa, habiendo escuchado todo y dejando de lado todo lo que había sentido por él. Le dolió saber que la persona que ella conoció no había sido más que una farsa, pero su gente era primero.

—Hann Verra, estas arrestado en nombre de la policía militar, está demás decir el porqué así que espero que no opongas resistencia—. Hablo Levi, quien amenazaba con una daga a la espalda del culpable, mientras procedía a atar sus manos con una especie de esposas que le habían sido proporcionadas cuando todo comenzó.

Hann no hizo nada, cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera se sintió capaz de mirar a nadie mientras era escoltado por el escuadrón.

.

.

.

Levi y Rei hablaban a solas, era ya casi anochecer y él era el único que faltaba por partir, debido a que debía arreglar algunas cosas con ella para asegurarse de no dejar cabos sueltos.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, salvaste mi vida—. Comenzó Rei en la despedida, haciendo una pausa.—Otra vez.

—Solo hicimos nuestro deber—. Levi respondió, aceptando el agradecimiento, pero dándole a entender que no habría sido posible de no ser por los demás.

—Entiendo, pero debía decirlo—. Rei rodó los ojos, estaba cansada y seguramente esa noche sería una tortura de reflexiones.— Viaja con bien, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Ella se dio la vuelta para retirarse, Levi la observó, recordando que hasta hace años la conoció en la ciudad subterránea, una historia similar a la de Isabel, solo que Rei se había perdido de su padre y él evitó que una pandilla la asesinara para después devolverla a su padre. No lo recordó hasta ese momento, pues jamás pensó que la volvería a ver, y mucho menos que ella lo recordará tanto como para ayudarlo.

—_Dígame, ¿Usted confía en alguien?—. Preguntó la niña a su lado, Levi no entendió y ni siquiera quiso responder, pero ella siguió hablando. —Mi padre dice que debo aprender a hacerlo, porque pronto será mi elección._

—_Él tiene razón, no puede ser cualquiera—. Dijo Levi, cortante para evitar que ella siguiera hablando, pero esto no funcionó._

—_Yo creo que debe ser alguien a quien ame—. Parecía hablar sola, y él la dejó, algo fastidiado._

—_No es tan fácil—. Indicó Levi, sin pensarlo mucho._

—_Mi padre me dijo exactamente lo mismo—. La pequeña Rei comenzó a meditar, quizá su padre y el extraño que la ayudaba tenían cierta razón._

—_De verdad espero que lo haya entendido_—. Pensó Levi, antes de comenzar su camino con retorno al cuartel general.

.

.

.

_**Días más tarde.**_

La incertidumbre que había llegado a Ran se fue calmando con el paso de poco tiempo, todos se habían enterado de la verdad y mientras unos estaban arrepentidos de creer en Elein y ayudar al secuestro de Petra y Will otros decidieron mantenerse escépticos a todo, agradeciendo que todo había terminado. Otros no hacían más que estar seguros de que el mandato de Rei en el lugar sería lo mejor para todos y que realmente había sido una suerte la presencia del equipo de reconocimiento, pues este episodio también hizo que una nueva alianza entre la policía y el pueblo de Ran creciera y que estos dejarán de ser, al menos en lo posible, tan rebeldes.

El equipo Elite ya estaba de vuelta a sus actividades normales, porque si bien algunas de las misiones caían en su responsabilidad lo importante era terminar con ellas de la mejor forma posible, de preferencia con todos en pie a pesar de todo.

Lastima que no siempre sería así, y Levi lo entendió, pero jamás creyó que ese momento llegaría sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

_Continuará... _


	5. Mensajes

_Quinto capítulo_

_._

_._

_._

_**Tiempo indefinido, luego de la 57° expedición.**_

Varias noches habían pasado desde aquella misión, para variar no las contaba.

Hace bastante tiempo que había olvidado como era arrepentirse, y lo agradece, pues no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

Debajo de su litera yacía una caja hecha de mimbre, algo polvorienta a pesar de que siempre trataba de sacudir un poco, además había aplicado algunos de los trucos de Hanji para mantener "fresco" y a salvo el contenido. La tomó, como muchas veces lo había hecho ya… Y cada vez lo recordaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la caja alguien llamó a la puerta, Levi era el único que se hallaba de los ocupantes de la habitación por lo que se tomó su tiempo para dejar la caja donde la tenía, fue a abrir y si bien por un segundo se arrepintió no tardo mucho en simular que volvia a cerrar la puerta al ver quién se encontraba detrás.

Pero Hanji fue más rápida, y rápidamente detuvo las intenciones de Levi cuando uso algo de su fuerza para detener la puerta.

—¿Qué necesitas?—. Preguntó, seco y certero como ya estaba acostumbrado, mirándola con detenimiento a la espera de una respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas esto?—. Hanji se atrevió a abrirse paso, mostrándole a Levi una pequeña caja de madera oscura, la misma tenía grabados hechos a mano y coloreados en blanco para que así resaltarán ante el color de la madera, sin duda un trabajo de calidad.

—¿Un anillo?—. Hanji asintió, acercándose más para después sacar el artículo… Levi seguía sin entender que era lo que su compañera intentaba decirle.

Hanji rodó los ojos y tomo la mano de Levi para darle el pequeño objeto.

—A decir verdad acabo de encontrarlo mientras buscaba algo más, pensé que quizá quieras conservarlo o podemos dárselo a su padre...—. Comento, expectante a la reacción de su amigo.

Levi examinó el objeto con cuidado, era barato, de metal y el brillo que alguna vez tuvo ya no era más que algo del pasado. Tomo el pañuelo que usualmente llevaba consigo y procedió a sacudirlo un poco ya que, según él, la cuatro ojos no se tomó la molestia de hacerlo.

Por fin pudo ver lo que el anillo decía.

_"Lesra Acon. Trost, Muro Rose. 846/4"_

Mantuvo su vista en el grabado y entendió a lo que Hanji se refería. Pensó un poco la respuesta.

—Se lo llevaré al Señor Ral, de todas formas pensaba ir a la ciudad desde hace tiempo—. Dijo al fin, tomando la caja y guardando el anillo en ella.

.

.

.

El día había pasado sin demasiados problemas pues toda la semana había sido de relativa inactividad, y en caso de que algo sucediera no había duda de que él se enteraría.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta antes dando un vistazo a la hoja de papel arrugado en su mano, una antigua pertenencia de Petra, más bien de su archivo: Para variar, ahí estaba la dirección de su padre.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta, sacudió la cabeza ante la familiaridad de aquel gesto pues era una parte del código que él y su antiguo equipo usaban para comunicarse en cubierto.

_**Años antes.**_

Levi corría, a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían para mantener el sigilo, y detrás de él se hallaba Petra siguiendo su pasó sin contratiempos.

Comenzó a recordar que fue lo que sucedió.

_Ellos se encontraban espiando a su objetivo desde hace una semana, y relativamente todo había sido bastante fácil._

—_Capitán, espere—. Escucho, y no emitió ningún gesto para indicarle a Petra que siguiera hablando.— Él no concuerda a la descripción de…_

_Se interrumpió, y pronto ambos se agacharon; se miraron y segundos después un disparo resonó alrededor. Sin perder tiempo salieron de aquel lugar donde estaban escondidos con dirección al punto donde los demás los esperarían. _

—¡Espera!—. Grito y Petra se detuvo de inmediato, justo a tiempo pues algo parecido a un cuchillo cayo frente suyo, miro alrededor y asumió que alguien lo había lanzado hacía ella. Sin perder tiempo lo tomo y ahora ella y Levi estaban espalda contra espalda.

—Rindanse ahora—. Hablo una tercera voz, que ambos reconocieron como la de su objetivo, a pesar de la oscuridad pudieron percatarse que había alguien más con él.

Levi alzó las manos, haciendo caso a sus enemigos y Petra confundida hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, ahora, deberán llevarnos con sus compañeros—. Ordeno el otro, y Levi sin decir nada tardo en comenzar a caminar. Petra todavía estaba confundida, nunca se pararon a pensar que harían si eran atrapados.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que eran más de uno, puesto que había memorizado la descripción que Erd les había dado antes y el hombre al que espiaban no se parecía en nada, intento decirselo a su superior pero había sido demasiado tarde.

—Camina estúpida—. Indico el primero antes de darle un empujón, Petra salió de sus pensamientos y alcanzo a escuchar algo de Levi, supuso que fue un regaño tanto por no seguirle la corriente de inmediato como por no poder hacer nada con respecto a ella.

No tardaron en llegar, entonces el segundo, que estaba por delante de Levi hablo. —¿Cuál es el código?—

—¿El qué?—. Respondió Levi.

—No soy un descuidado, debe haber una señal para que ellos sepan que son ustedes—. Él no tenía paciencia, y eso lo demostraba con su tono.

Petra suprimió un grito de asombro, lo había olvidado. Trato de no hacer muy obvio su gesto, pues podría delatar que él tenía razón.

—Toca cuatro veces, en la última espera 5 segundos—. Dijo, inexpresivo. Petra se preparó, habiendo escondido el cuchillo en su ropa antes, algo arriesgado pues ellos pudieron haberla revisado.

Él objetivo así lo hizo, y al terminar, casi de inmediato Erd y Auruo salieron listos para atacar. Gunther por otro lado inmovilizó al segundo hombre, que estaba detrás de Petra. Levi no perdió tiempo en alejarse para que sus compañeros se ocuparán sin problemas del primero. Quizá no eran tan listos como él decía.

—¿Estás bien?—. Miro a Petra, recordando lo que sucedió hacía un rato. Si bien sabía que no podía pasar mucho quería asegurarse.

—No es nada, capitán—. Respondió ella.

_**Actualidad.**_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos y en ese momento la puerta de abrió.

—¡Oh, capitán Levi!— Saludo el hombre, igual de sorprendido que confundido al observar a la persona frente a él. Habían sido variadas las ocasiones donde se habían visto… pero la última fue poco tiempo después de que Petra muriera. —¿Sucede algo—. Pregunto, cambiando la emoción anterior al notar algo extraño en su adverso.

—No… no es nada—. Dijo Levi sin muchos rodeos, habiendo distraído hace un momento.— De hecho venia a…

—¿Dónde están mis modales?—. Parecía que el Señor Ral ni siquiera le prestó atención.— Adelante, pase, le traeré algo.

Levi intento negarse, decirle que no era necesario, que solo venía a algo pequeño.

Entendió que tenía miedo, la misma razón por la que no había ido después de darle la noticia sobre Petra.

Cuando se vio entrar entendió la razón por la que le invito a pasar.

El lugar se veía solitario, demasiado limpio a decir verdad, de lo contrario la palabra correcta sería abandonado; asumió que el hombre no tenía demasiadas actividades.

Tomó asiento en un sofá, y no paso mucho cuando el Sr. Ral puso frente a él una taza de té y los condimentos habituales en una bandeja.

Se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez y agradeció con un gesto.

—En realidad ya lo estaba preparando—. Explicó sentándose en otro sofá, frente a Levi. —¿Qué lo trae por aquí, capitán?—. Expresó el hombre con tranquilidad, mirando a su adverso.

.

.

.

—Muchas gracias, espero que venga por aquí más seguido—. El señor Ral se despedía con un gesto de la mano, mostrando una sonrisa cálida se despedía del superior de su fallecida hija.

Levi regreso al cuartel general, y justo al entrar a la barraca que le correspondía recordó algo casi de la nada.

_Las cartas._

Se acercó con rapidez a la caja de mimbre y busco con algo de prisa en el contenido hasta lograr hallar un pequeño montón de sobres, atados con una cuerda en un moño bien hecho.

_¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?_

Levi casi corría, pero a pesar de ello tenía el suficiente cuidado para no acabar maltratando el sobre o el contenido.

Esas cartas las había mandado el padre de Petra hace bastante tiempo, en ellas estaban plasmadas decenas de palabras en una especie de despedida, entendió que era su forma de asegurarse que a él no le quedará algún peso en la conciencia.

Tomó una hoja de papel y conforme lograba descifrar algún mensaje él lo anotaba, hasta que al final obtuvo, de entre todo, algo que no se esperaba.

_Te amo._

_**Fin…**_

_**Díganme, ¿Qué otros mensajes creen que haya?**_

_**¡Lamento, lamento la demora! Yo sé que no soy muy abierta con ustedes, pero este último año fue bastante agotador y en parte triste para mí. Las cosas han mejorado, y espero seguir publicando en un futuro.**_

_**A decir verdad me fue muy entretenido hacer esta historia y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí 3.**_

_**¡Les deseo un feliz año lleno de éxito, y que cumplan todo lo que se propongan de todo corazón!**_


End file.
